This love will be your downfall
by Izzy Yuki Hime
Summary: Written for the iPod Challenge, 10 short Puckleberry drabbles, some sweet, some sour. AU except where stated. Not necessarily inter-related. Now has a happy ending :D
1. Lead Me On

**A/N: ** Just a short set of drabbles written for the iPod Challenge.

iPod Challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. **  
**4. Do ten of these and then post them.

**Song: 'Lead Me On' by Gloriana**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Lead Me On**

It's been months since he went to college, and she still can't get him out of her head. She knew they couldn't stay together, and even though he hadn't wanted to, she persuaded him he'd feel differently once he got to California. So they'd split up, and he'd gone off to college, leaving her to her last year in McKinley High, getting a strange pang in her chest every time she saw the number 20 jacket and realised it wasn't him wearing it.

She saw him at Christmas, at the temple. His Ma dragged him over to say hi (she really loved that woman, but not right now) and her heartbeat picked up by about ten thousand beats per minute. She struggled to fight a blush as they awkwardly said hi, his hand reaching to stroke his mohawk, then faltering as he remembered it wasn't there. He was tanned, taller (if that was possible) and seemed somehow a lot older than she'd remembered. She felt very young until he cracked the grin she knew and loved so well. And suddenly, it was like he'd never left.

They went out one night, just for old times' sake, but she couldn't stop herself wanting to touch, kiss every inch of him. She'd tried to let him go, but it didn't work like that and she'd spent months feeling like her heart was ripped out. She tried not to let it show, but when they wound up at the place he was renting in town making out on his bed, she could hardly say no.

'Lie to me Noah', she whispered, and his mouth descended on hers, then whispered sweet nothings in her ear as his hands trailed over her body. In the darkness, she could believe that he loved her – believe that when he groaned her name it wasn't out of desire, but because he'd missed her. And as they fell asleep in each other's arms, hot and spent, she could almost tell herself that things would go back to how they were.

She crept out of his rooms early the next morning, and didn't see him again before he left for California again. The only thing she got was a single sheet of paper written in his bold hand, saying: _It wasn't a lie._ And only then did she let herself cry.


	2. Nothin On You

**A/N: **Song is 'Nothin' On You' by B.o.B feat. Bruno Mars

* * *

**Nothin' On You**

Puck honestly thought there was no girl in the world who could measure up to Rachel. She was just that wonderful, and the best bit was, she loved him even though he was kind of a jerk, and despite his massive mistakes in the past (case and point, one pregnant Quinn Fabray). And even though she was this insane, tiny, annoying as hell diva, she was also sweet, loyal, hard-working, and ambitious enough for both of them.

Sat in his truck, a song drifted out of the radio as he sat waiting for Rachel to get her ass out of the house (like all women, she was incapable of being on time).

_Beautiful girls all over the world__  
__I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted:__  
__they got nothin' on you baby.__  
__Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi, and I might say hey,__  
__but you shouldn't worry about what they say,__  
__cause they got nothin' on you baby.__  
__Nothin' on you baby._

He smiled. Rachel always thought he was going to leave her for someone like Santana or Brittany (but he didn't that, cause it wasn't like he actually _liked_ either of them, he'd just fucked them), and he was constantly reassuring her that he wasn't. Which could have got kinda boring, except he totally loved telling her how amazing she was, even if it did make him sound like a total pussy.

The thing was, she didn't even get how fantastic she was. Sure, she knew she was talented, but it was like she didn't even see the other sides of it. Like the fact that she was super smart, driven and incredibly shrewd about her business dealings (he figured this was cause her Dad was a lawyer). Or the fact that even though she had a massively obnoxious exterior, once you got past that, she was a great people person; really kind and considerate. His sister practically wanted to _be_ Rachel Berry. But then again, she had also joined his Ma in the 'You and Rachel would make such cute children!' line, which he did _not _appreciate.

And there was the fact that she was smoking hot, with legs about a mile long. But he figured he should be the only one who got to comment on that.

The door slammed, and he saw Rachel skipping down the path towards his truck. His grin widened and he leaned over and opened the truck door for his favourite girl.


	3. Best Of You

**A/N: **Song is 'Best Of You' by Foo Fighters

* * *

**Best Of You**

Lying awake in his room in the frat house, Puck thought about Rachel Berry and wondered how she was. He'd been here for two months, and he'd be back home for Christmas, but it felt like forever since they'd said goodbye, promising to keep in touch and stay friends. It hadn't happened of course. How could it when Rachel said they should break up now he was going to college?

It made sense, he knew, but it didn't stop him wishing things were different. It was just so...crazy. He'd never expected to get here, that was for sure, but then he supposed Rachel was a good teacher, and insanely focussed on making him work. His GPA had actually been decent (well, pretty good he guessed, but he wasn't about to boast) and he'd applied to a few colleges he liked, not expecting to hear anything back. But when California had sent him a letter of acceptance, he'd been totally buzzed, even if he wouldn't admit it, and she'd made him accept the place.

He just wished she wasn't so far away. Nearly two and a half _thousand_ miles separated them, and it took the best part of two days to drive to her. Flying wasn't really an option. It was insane.

He wondered how she was doing without him. He knew she'd suggested the breakup because it was the right thing to do, but he didn't think it was because she didn't love him anymore. It sure as hell seemed like she still did when they'd said goodbye.

He wondered if someone else had taken his place. He wondered if right now, she was cuddling up to some guy on a sofa somewhere, watching a movie like they used to. He wondered if someone was seeing the side of her that only he got to see – the best of her. And his insides clenched painfully, like someone had punched him in the gut. He hoped that fucker knew how lucky he was.


	4. This Time

**A/N: **Song is 'This Time' by Carrie Underwood

* * *

**This Time**

That night had been magical, she remembered with a smile. They'd had one of those beautiful days, just lazing around in the sun on the beach, occasionally heading for the water, Noah dropping her in a number of times because he was a brute, and her squealing as she hit the water, which was still cold even though it was July. But he was always there to pick her up again, and carry her back to shore in his arms, making her feel like some kind of princess. And she wouldn't deny that she enjoyed the jealous glares of other women there. After all, Noah was something to be envious of, with his tanned skin, toned physique and rock hard muscles. She just _might_ have hung on to him a little tighter when she saw them looking, but not even wild horses would drag that secret from her.

They spent that day lying around doing nothing, and then as the sun had begun to get golden and the afternoon drew on, they headed home. Puck's Ma was away, and she'd taken Becky with her, so they had the house to themselves. They'd sat on the porch, watching the sun hitting the clouds that were drawing in, and the pink red of the sky. He'd kissed her, and at that moment, the unbearable heat of the last couple of days was broken as rain had poured from the sky with a huge clap of thunder. She'd felt like it was their chemistry that had made it happen, and she'd laughed as he'd carried her into the rain and made out with her like there was no tomorrow until they were both soaked.

They'd laughingly gone inside and towelled off, which had of course, led to Puck taking his shirt off, which _of course_ had led to them losing all their clothing and winding up in his bed, and one of the sweetest nights she could remember. The rain had fallen heavily against the window and roof as he'd made love to her for the first time. It wasn't _their_ first time, but it was the first time it had been like this, and she knew she'd never forget the soft touch of his fingers, or the look in his eyes as he moved, gently worshipping her body. She'd never felt so beautiful in her entire life, and the trail of kisses he left on her body seemed to linger as long as the heated touch of his fingers. They'd fallen asleep together afterwards, and she felt more complete than she could imagine.

Turning over with a smile, she looked at the man in bed beside her. He was always so peaceful sleeping, and she loved to watch him, his 'badassness' gone, and nothing but Noah there. Moments like this made her remember why they'd spent so much time trying to make this work after college, despite the distance, despite her working on Broadway six nights a week and him being in LA most of the time, or flying round the world to work with other musicians on the latest aspiring star's new album. Moments like that night. Moments like tonight when the stars seemed to shine just for them. Moments that told her that love would win, no matter what.


	5. All I See

**A/N: **Song is 'All I See' by Kylie Minogue

* * *

**All I See**

Clubbing with Rachel was not as...stressful as you'd imagine. As she was practically a midget, it only took one drink to make her relax and start being all giggly, and after that, she was pretty much a normal person. Not to say that Noah didn't _love_ her weirdness, but even he sometimes just wanted her to be well...human.

Of course, she was a great dancer. He would be surprised if there was anything she didn't excel at. But he supposed she'd had dancing lessons since she was what, four? So it was pretty much a given that she'd be hot as hell when it came to getting down and dirty on the floor. Sometimes, he'd just be at the bar, watching her as she went into her own little world and got into whatever groove it was that Rachel Berry got into.

But although he'd never admit it, his favourite part of the night (Other than the sex obviously. Did anyone seriously expect him to say dancing was better than sex? He didn't think so.) was when they played the slower songs as the night was winding down, and he could pair up with Rachel, in some slow, sweet synchronisation, just the two of them moving together in their happy little moment. Sure, it was soppy as hell and he'd never admit to how he loved the smell of Rachel's hair as she was in his arms, or how he'd whisper how much he loved her as he held her close. But it was also unbelievably hot. It was like sex with clothes on, no joke.

The funniest thing was though, it was Rachel's favourite part of the night too (he wasn't sure if she preferred sex or dancing – the girl was crazy, no doubt). He'd asked her about it once, and she'd smiled quietly to herself, before saying

'Well, I like just having a special moment where there's nobody else, and all I see is you. It's just nice.' He'd kissed her breathless for being so darn adorable, but he had to admit, she had a point. He'd just never admit that to anyone.


	6. Piece Of Me

**A/N: **Song is 'Piece Of Me' by Britney Spears.

* * *

**Piece Of Me**

Watching Rachel reading reviews was a bit like standing too close to fireworks – there was a risk of serious injury in both cases. He had to laugh though, when his tiny girlfriend started striding up and down the room like a caged tigress, angrily reading out criticisms of her latest performance, or the production she was part of. Better still was when she started agreeing with reviewers on the poor performance of her fellow actors or the musicians. It reminded him of her berating them all fiercely back in Glee when she was a pocket sized fifteen year old with an attitude the size of Ohio. And if it made him laugh then, it sure as hell made him laugh now.

When it was Rachel being criticised though, he had to admit that even though it was funny, it still pissed him off. He knew she was a bit of a diva, and inclined to want things to go _her_ way (he had a lot of fun teasing her about that) but that didn't stop her being amazing, and sure as hell good enough for whatever Broadway thing it was she happened to be doing. Her voice was practically without equal, he knew that from the first nights he'd been to (he'd never missed a first night of hers yet) and her acting was...sensational. She always brought such raw emotion and total sincerity it astounded him. And the funny thing was, only people who knew her well saw her switch off the acting when she came off stage. Everyone else in the world thought she was just like that, all the time. Noah regularly thanked God she wasn't.

So he hated hearing some critic laying into her for some stupid little reason that didn't even seem to matter. And he hated that people took against her just because she didn't give in to sub-standards and she wasn't always the easiest person to work with. His girlfriend was a star, no doubt, and if anyone disagreed with him, well he'd have to be having words.

Still, he knew that she was totally capable of handling it herself. She was feisty enough not to let it get to her, and if it was valid, she'd actually listen and try to fix the problem. But otherwise, she was just a bit of a hardcore bitch, if he was honest. She had skin as thick as a rhino's, and some very, very pointy shoes if she felt like stepping on anyone's toes. He figured she had it sorted. Frankly, he valued his balls too much to get in her way when she was on the warm path. And worse still, she knew it.


	7. Cowboy Casanova

**A/N:** Song is 'Cowboy Casanova' by Carrie Underwood. This is completely AU, where everything in the pilot takes place except Finn and Rachel liking each other, Quinn being pregnant and Puck sleeping with Quinn.

* * *

**Cowboy Casanova**

Rachel remembered back in high school, before she'd even started dating Noah, when Santana Lopez had come to warn her about Puck, and why she couldn't even _think_ about going out with him. She'd even gone to the trouble to sing a song, which Rachel thought showed considerable interest in her own well being.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease__  
__You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide__  
__And you're wondering why you can't get free__  
__He's like a curse, he's like a drug__  
__You get addicted to his love__  
__You wanna get out but he's holding you down__  
__'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

The other Cheerios had joined, in circling around Santana like she was queen bee. Quinn Fabray didn't look too happy about that, but then Rachel supposed she wouldn't, as Santana was really the only girl who could take Head Cheerleader from her.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova__  
__Leaning up against the record machine__  
__Looks like a cool drink of water__  
__But he's candy-coated misery__  
__He's the devil in disguise__  
__A snake with blue eyes__  
__And he only comes out at night__  
__Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight__  
__You better run for your life_

She supposed having Quinn, Santana and Brittany in Glee wouldn't be so bad after all. They could clearly dance, and Santana certainly seemed to be able to belt out notes when she wanted to. Although, _really_, country didn't suit her at all. But she was doing a good job, and Rachel had to admit she was mildly impressed with the girl's boldness.

_I see that look on your face__  
__You ain't hearing what I say__  
__So I'll say it again__  
__'Cause I know where you been__  
__And I know how it ends__  
__You can't get away__  
__Don't even look in his eyes__  
__He'll tell you nothing but lies__  
__And you wanna believe__  
__But you won't be deceived__  
__If you listen to me__  
__And take my advice_

Rachel smiled very slightly. Of course she wasn't listening. Why should she be? It wasn't like she was going to go out with Puck; she was going to go out with Noah. Big difference. After all, she would never have gone out with someone who made a habit of sleeping with older women and well, pretty much anything in a skirt. She had self respect, for a start. And pepper spray if self respect didn't work.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova__  
__Leaning up against the record machine__  
__Looks like a cool drink of water__  
__But he's candy-coated misery__  
__He's the devil in disguise__  
__A snake with blue eyes__  
__And he only comes out at night__  
__Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight__  
__You better run for your life_

_Run, run away__  
__Don't let him mess with your mind__  
__He'll tell you anything you want to hear__  
__He'll break your heart__  
__It's just a matter of time__  
__But just remember_

She resented that a little. Firstly, that Santana thought any boy was distracting enough to break her heart, and secondly that Noah would only want her for sex. Did nobody think she was good company apart from him?

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova__  
__Leaning up against the record machine__  
__Looks like a cool drink of water__  
__But he's candy-coated misery__  
__He's the devil in disguise__  
__A snake with blue eyes__  
__And he only comes out at night__  
__Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight__  
__You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life (2)_

'I'll bear that in mind Santana', she said with a smile at the Latina. Then she left, and went to find Noah, knowing he'd go into a hissy fit over it. And even though she'd never tell him, he was hilarious when he was angry.


	8. Hot

**A/N: **Song is 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne

* * *

**Hot**

It always seemed to surprise people when Rachel performed one of the steamier numbers in a show, that she was actually pretty damn good at it. It was weird though. There was no denying she was a gorgeous woman, and there were plenty of men who'd admired her toned body and long legs. There were some women too, but generally people seemed to forget about that. But despite the admiration she just seemed too...crazy to be able to pull of sexual, sensual performances. Time and again, she proved people wrong. And time and again, people wondered how she did it.

The answer was, of course, Noah Puckerman, one long term boyfriend and ladies man extraordinaire (he added that bit, not her). Who also just so happened to be _extremely_ experienced and _extremely_ cocky with it. Satisfying a man like that was not difficult so much, as challenging. He got bored of doing the same things (so he said) and he liked variety. Which was basically just his way of saying he knew she was incredibly flexible and he wanted to see just how he could put that flexibility to good use. He was, as she told him many times, a dirty pervert. He just laughed and told her that she must have been corrupted by him then, seeing as how she never said no.

The trouble was, Noah was incorrigible, and he knew it. He never stopped teasing, or trying to embarrass her in public places by trying to do things that she knew should be kept for the bedroom (or at least the hallway, or the lounge, or _somewhere_ inside) and he never stopped testing her limits. The thing was, even though she scolded him like his mother for it, she had to admit he made things more fun, which was saying a lot, considering just how fun things were already. Before Noah she hadn't thought things like that were _possible _with fingers, but he'd proved her wrong on a number of occasions, and she hadn't complained, as he so often reminded her. In fact, those conversations usually involved the words 'begging for it' 'moaning my name' and 'hot as hell'. They also tended to end in, well...not talking, that was for sure.

So every time they asked her to spice things up, or seduce someone, she knew exactly where to start. And she had to say, the extra practice in rehearsals did help keeping her caveman happy.


	9. Here

**A/N: **Song is 'Here (In Your Arms)' by Hellogoodbye

* * *

**Here (In Your Arms)**

The song was undeniably cheesy, no doubt, and she'd probably never to admit that she liked it. But it had a certain kind of meaning that she loved. For a start, it summed up perfectly how good it felt when it was just her and Noah, driving around, windows down and the radio on, or when they just curled up together and slept, bodies mirroring each there, a perfect fit it seemed.

At heart, she was a hopeless romantic, and that song...well it just about summed up all her sad little romantic daydreams. Worse still, Noah caught her listening to it one day, a soppy smile on her face. After that, she never heard the end of it until she'd told him exactly why she liked it, at which point he'd shut up, and started to turn a sort of pinky red before telling her she was the sweetest girl ever and mumbling something about 'cute', 'adorable' and 'damn girly song'. He stomped off and she knew he was cursing girly songs everywhere, all the while humming the tune. She also knew he'd be in one hell of a bad mood when he realised. But she figured she could deal with that.


	10. Truly Madly Deeply

**A/N: ** A happy ending for my lovers :) Song is 'Truly Madly Deeply' by Savage Garden. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Truly Madly Deeply**

When he looked at her, he remembered there was a God. When he held her, he felt like he'd somehow managed to snag himself an angel, or at least one of the good Lord's favourite children. He felt blessed to have her in his life, because he knew how infinitely precious she was.

Rachel Berry was the woman who'd sized him up, seen past his badass exterior and straight to his heart at the tender age of fifteen. She'd made him shape up, cut the crap and make something out of himself. She was the reason he'd got to a good university, the reason why he'd carried on doing what he loved, even though she was miles away and he couldn't talk to her. She was the person who had barely spoken to him in the years he was away, but who had appeared out of nowhere one morning to tell him if he didn't take the job he was even more of an idiot than she'd previously thought, and that she would personally kick his testicles between his ears if he didn't go for it. And how was a man supposed to ignore a threat like that, especially if he knew said woman would do it?

She was the woman who had made sure that he stuck it out, even when things were tough and he didn't feel like it. She was the woman who had travelled from New York twice a week for a year just to see him, and make sure he was doing ok. She was the woman who wanted to give it a second chance, even though it had been years and she'd been the one to end it. She was also the woman who made it work.

Rachel Berry was the person in his life who lit up the room just by walking into it. She was the one who he thought was beautiful first thing in the morning with no makeup on, or when she was sneezing and coughing with a cold. She was the only person who could calm him down in about five minutes flat, but also the only person who could keep him up all night arguing, then leaving him hanging for days until one of them finally managed to swallow their pride and apologise (and he had to admit, it was usually him). She pretty much had him whipped, and they both knew it, but he figured that was ok so long as it was their secret.

She'd stuck it out, kept him strong, been there for him. She was a better person than pretty much anyone he knew, and even though she was crazy as horse shit and _incredibly_ high maintenance, he loved her more than anything or anyone (even his Ma and Becky, which was saying something). So really, it was no surprise to anyone when he popped the question to his little Berry and made her into Mrs Puckerman. And it was almost less of a surprise that he'd done the asking in the middle of doing the dirty – apparently Rachel had been so surprised she fell out of bed.

* * *

As for Rachel, it was just a matter of the logical aspect of it. She loved Noah Puckerman, heart and soul. She knew he was a good man, knew he made her feel like the most beautiful woman on Earth, knew he was worth every missed audition and big fight. Also, he was the only man who could put up with her for more than 48 hours other than her parents, and that was something she'd been yet to find. So she pretty much knew he was a keeper.

True, his proposal wasn't exactly the most romantic thing ever, but it made for a great story (well, for suitable audiences anyway), and she had to admit it had certainly had a happy ending...or two.

So she'd said yes, and now she got to spend every day with the man of her...well not dreams, but certainly the best man for her. And even though she didn't _actually _ get to spend every day with him, they had plans for after the wedding, and then maybe, just maybe, they could get away together and not ever venture out of the house again – just spend time in each others' arms as she counted the colours in his gorgeous hazel eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers in her hair. She didn't care if it didn't sound like much – to her, it sounded just about perfect.


End file.
